


It Happens When You're Not Looking

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Long One Shot, Love, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Post Apocalypse. Cordelia meets Luke (Morris Chesnutt's character from season one) and he asks her out for coffee. They start dating and Cordelia finally gets her happily ever after. :)





	It Happens When You're Not Looking

It was Saturday morning, instead of enjoying her day Cordelia was stuck going to the store to buy some paint. A couple of the younger witches were trying to make potions in the kitchen and using incantations that they weren’t familiar with. Long story short, the potion ended up all over the kitchen wall, so here she was finding paint to cover their mess.

She got a worker to mix a couple gallons of white paint for her and she placed them in her shopping cart. She went over an aisle to get some paint brushes, she threw them in her buggy and started walking. Someone else was rounding the corner, coming into the aisle, and _BAM_ their cart hit Cordelia’s hard.

“Damn, I’m sorry, are you ok?”

Cordelia looked up at the stranger, “That’s ok, yes I’m fine.” Cordelia and the stranger met eyes, she had to admit he was very handsome and had a nice smile.

He pulled his cart back away from hers and pushed it around, so he could stand beside her. “I’m Luke.” He offered his hand to her and she shook it. His hand was so warm. She smiled back at him, “Cordelia Goode,” and let go of his hand.

Realization dawned in his eyes, “You’re the lady that runs that school for witches. I saw you on TV a few years ago.”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“If I’m correct, you’re the most powerful of them all, right?” He smiled at her again and she felt butterflies.

“They call me the Supreme,” she bit her bottom lip to try to control her grin.

“That’s impressive.” He looked down into her cart. “Looks like you’ve got painting ahead of you.”

She looked at the paint quickly and back up. “Yes, some of the girls made a mess. I know you’re probably wondering why I don’t use magic to fix it, but I don’t want to teach them to rely on magic for everything.”

“You’ve got the right ides there, Cordelia.” He looked away quickly and then met her eyes again. “Hey, would you like to go get some coffee with me? We can both go through the checkout and meet at the coffee shop down the street.”

Cordelia felt giddy, she hadn’t expected her morning to take an interesting turn. “Sounds great.”

They smiled at each other again, “Good, I’ll see you there in a few minutes,” he said as he walked away.

\---

After checking out at the store, Cordelia stepped into the coffee shop. She saw Luke sitting at a table waiting for her. She walked over and sat down across from him, “Hey, again.”

“Hello, there,” he said as he chuckled.

They got two coffees and began talking. Cordelia asked, “Did you grow up around here?”

“Actually, I’m from Los Angeles. I just moved here a few years ago.”

“You’re far away from home. Do you mind me asking why you came to New Orleans?”

“There were a few issues…I had a weird experience working as a security guard for a family and my wife and I ended up getting divorced.” He looked up to meet Cordelia’s eyes, “I probably shouldn’t have told you that, I did just meet you.”

Cordelia reached across the table and rested her hand on top of his, “You can tell me anything,” she said in a soothing voice.

Luke looked down at their hands. Hers was so soft. He met her eyes again, her sweet, honest brown eyes. Her voice was so warm and soothing to him, and there was just something about her that made him want to tell her more.

“My wife and I got divorced because I couldn’t have children.” That hit Cordelia hard, she blinked, looked down, and she felt her body involuntarily jerk a little at the statement.

Luke turned his hand, so he could grab hers, he could tell what he’d said had affected her. “I shouldn’t have told you all this, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

She met his eyes, “I told you, you can tell me anything, I meant that. It’s just…I tried really hard to have a child with my ex husband and we weren’t able to have one.”

He stroked his thumb on her hand, “Is that why you got divorced?”

Cordelia couldn’t help but laugh, “No! He turned out to be a witch hunter. Our marriage was a lie, he was going to kill me and my girls.” She laughed again.

Luke chuckled, “A witch hunter? Damn!”

She stopped laughing to tell him, “I’m actually a widow, he died trying to kill a bunch of voodoo witches.”

“A young widow…and a beautiful one at that.”

Cordelia tightened her grip on his hand. They spent the rest of their time together talking about lighter subjects and they shared many laughs. It was strangely comforting to both to share so much about themselves after just meeting each other.

Luke walks her to her car with his hand on the small of her back. When they get to the car she turns around to face him. “I’m glad I met you, this was fun.”

He has to ask her, he can’t just not see her again after connecting with her like that. “Can I have your number? I’d like to see you again.”

“Sure,” he gets his phone out and puts her number in as she recites it to him.

He calls her phone, so she has his. “Call me if you need help painting.”

She smirks at him, “You would really help me paint?”

“Yeah, I’m a gentleman and I like you,” he raised a brow at her as he put his phone back in his pocket. “Saturday and Sunday are my days off.”

Cordelia felt a rush of confidence, “I was planning on painting tomorrow.” She batted her eyes at him.

He rubbed his hands together and chuckled again. “Can’t wait to see me again, huh? I’ll do it, how does 12:30 sound?”

“Great, you know how to get to the Academy?”

“I have a GPS, I’ll figure it out.”

She bit her lip, “Ok.” She opened her car door. She felt his hand gently grab her wrist. She turned around, he was stepping closer to her and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

“You going to give me a kiss,” he asked.

Cordelia nodded, she placed her hands on his muscular chest as he brought his lips down to hers. Her lips were so warm and inviting to his, where his were smooth and talented. It wasn’t that long of a kiss, but they just met today, after all. It left both of them wanting more, but it was too soon for that.

Cordelia drove back to the Academy with a smile on her face.

\---

There was a knock at the door. Cordelia went to answer it, just like she’d thought, it was Luke. “Come in.”

They walked to the kitchen, “Wow, they really did make a mess on this wall.”

They spent the next few hours painting. It wasn’t that bad of a job to either of them because they talked and laughed and flirted the whole time. They finished, and Cordelia and Luke collected all the paint brushes in their hands.

“There’s a water hose behind the greenhouse to rinse these out,” Cordelia told him. “Want me to transmutate us there?”

He looked at her, “Do I want you to what?”

She giggled, “It’s like teleporting, here I’ll show you.” She grabbed his hand and suddenly they were behind the greenhouse.

“Wow, that was cool” he said.

“Perks of being a witch.”

\---

After they finished up, they decided to watch a movie in the living room of the Academy. Luke said, “I wish I had a clean shirt.”

“I might have something you can wear that belonged to my ex,” she paused for a second, “That is if you wouldn’t find it weird to wear it.”

“Doesn’t bother me.” Cordelia grabbed his hand and transmutated them to her bedroom.

He chuckled, “I think you just use that as an excuse to hold my hand.” Cordelia smiled, she could feel herself blush. She walked over to the closet and looked in a box that she’d let the clothes that Hank had left sit in. She found a white t-shirt and brought it over to Luke, “This should fit you.”

Oh my goodness, he started taking his shirt off. He pulled it over his head and Cordelia couldn’t help but let her eyes fall to his toned chest. He looked good. She averted her eyes before he noticed, and he took the shirt from her hand. She was suddenly aware that her she was in the middle of her bedroom with a shirtless Luke.

As he started to put the clean shirt on, she said, “Give me the dirty one, I’ll wash it later.” He gave it to her and she disappeared into the bathroom. She put it in the laundry hamper, went back to her closet, grabbed some clean clothes, and said, “I’m going to change my clothes, I’ll be right out.”

She went back into the bathroom and changed. She stepped back into the bedroom where Luke was now sitting on the edge of her bed. She walked over to him, "Ready for the movie?"

"Yeah," he stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and then they were in the living room.

They sat on the couch and watched a random movie that was on. Much of the time was spent stealing glances at each other with a few stolen kisses.

When the movie was over Cordelia turned the TV off and walked him to the door. There, he pulled her into a more passionate kiss. Their lips moved together, and the kiss was quickly filled with desire and hunger. Luke’s tongue brushed her bottom lip and she parted her lips for him.

Her tongue met his and they swirled together. Her hands were holding tightly onto his shoulders, while his hands moved from her waist down to grab her ass. Cordelia felt a sigh escape her lips and she quickly pulled away not wanting it to go too far.

Luke brought his hands back up to her waist, he’d gotten excited, but he didn’t want to push her. “I’ll see you later,” he said. She nodded, “Be careful.”

On his way out, Queenie, Zoe, and Misty had come back from shopping and passed by him. They all offered greetings to him and he said “Hi” back to them with a smile.

When the girls were inside the Academy Cordelia was standing in the living room cleaning up the snacks her and Luke had left out, they rushed over to her. Zoe excitedly asked, “Who was that guy, Cordelia?”

Queenie added, “He was hot!”

Cordelia smiled and said, “That’s Luke, I met him yesterday, we had coffee, and he came over to help me paint.”

“Girl, you’re blushing, are you sure that’s all he helped you with,” Queenie said.

“Yes, Queenie,” she replied as she took the snacks back to the kitchen.

\---

Cordelia put on her pajamas and got into bed. Her phone rang. It was Luke. She answered, “Hello.”

“Hello beautiful. What are you doing?”

She smiled to herself at the compliment. “Just got in bed. What are you?”

“Nothing. Want to go to the Farmers’ Market with me this Saturday?”

“Yeah.”

“Great. Well, that’s why I called and to tell you I had fun with you today.”

“I had fun with you too.”

“Well, I’m going to go. I’ve gotta get ready for work tomorrow. Goodnight, Cordelia.”

“Goodnight.” Cordelia hung up and put her phone back onto the bedside table. She bit her bottom lip and smiled.

\---

Luke picked her up at the Academy. They talked and got to know each other more on the drive. He looked at her and smirked before looking back at the road, “Have you ever dated a black man before?”

She looked at him, “No, have you ever dated a witch?”

“No.”

“We can be each other’s first.”

Luke said an exaggerated, “Woah there, Cordelia.”

She felt flustered, “That’s not what I meant.”

He chuckled and quickly looked at her and placed his hand on her cheek, “I’m just messing with you.”

\---

They walked around the Farmers’ Market side by side. They held hands occasionally and enjoyed each other’s company. Luke got a few things and then he drove Cordelia back to the Academy. He put the truck in park and turned to look at Cordelia. She reached over and took his hand turning toward him too.

She took the initiative this time and brought her other hand to grab the side of his face and pulled him into a kiss. She moved her lips sensually against his. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arm around his neck. One of his hands went to her waist while the other planted itself along her ribcage.

They leaned closer together causing their chests to press together.

The kiss deepened and got more passionate by the second. Cordelia felt Luke’s thumb softly rub her rib cage and it sent a shiver down her spine.

Luke moved his lips and tongue with Cordelia’s warm and soft ones. He felt himself getting turned on, his thumb twitched as he rubbed over her ribs and he resisted the strong urge to let his hand go up to her breast. He liked her and didn’t want to ruin anything, he wanted to see where their connection took them.

Cordelia was the one to pull away. She was super attracted to him, but she’d never been the kind of girl to give her body away so freely. She brought her hands back to herself and said, “I should get back in there. See you later?”

“Yeah, I’ll call you.” She reached to open the door but looked back at him and flashed him a bright smile before opening it and going inside. Luke watched her go in and put his truck in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. He thought Cordelia was extremely beautiful and sexy and he couldn’t help the fact that he’d gotten a boner just from kissing her.

\---

Things were going good between them. They saw each other every Saturday and Sunday. They talked on the phone regularly and they’d even started calling one another boyfriend and girlfriend. They’d been going out for about two and a half months and they decided to go to dinner tonight. 

They had a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant. They finished and got back in Luke's truck, he looked at her before he started the truck and asked, "So, you want to go over to my place?"

Cordelia thought about it a second and replied, "Yeah, sure." She hadn't been there yet and she knew there was a possibility of sex and she realized that she was fine with that. He treated her well, was funny, charming, and respectful, and she really liked him. 

He reached over and squeezed her leg just above the knee and started the truck. 

\---

They went in his house and he showed Cordelia around. It was nice. He led Cordelia back to the living room and they sat down on his couch. They looked at each other and smiled, Cordelia said, “You have a nice house.”

He put his hand on her thigh just below the hem of her black dress and squeezed, “Thank you, but it’s nothing compared to that mansion you live in.”

Cordelia leaned closer to him and said, “It’s nice, plus you don’t have to live where you work.” They exchanged a smile and he replied, “Well, that is true.” He rubbed his hand on her leg now.

Her skin was so soft, before he realized it, he had let his gaze fall where his hand was rubbing. Her porcelain skin was beautiful. He felt Cordelia’s hand under his chin and she gently pushed his face up. “My eyes are up here.” He met her eyes, fearing that he’d made her uncomfortable, but she smiled.

He smiled and said, “I’m sorry.”

She took her hand away from his chin and asked, “So, I take it you think I’m attractive?” She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it.

He licked his lip at the way her big brown eyes were staring at him. “Are you kidding? You’re gorgeous. The first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen, I still think that.”

He loved the way she smiled at him after that. She placed her hand on top of his hand that was still rubbing her leg. “Just to clarify, I’m very attracted to you too. I get butterflies every time I’m with you.”

He gave her a big, charming smile and said, “I really like you too.” He brought his free hand up to Cordelia’s cheek and pulled her into a kiss. He moved his other hand from her leg to her waist and she wrapped her arms around him and let her hands settle on his strong shoulderblades.

She loved kissing him, his lips had become addictive to her. This kiss was hot and heavy. Tongues and lips clashed together, Luke turned toward her, and somehow her legs ended up laying across his lap. His hand moved from her cheek down to her breast.

He cupped it gently and when she moaned softly into his mouth, he squeezed. Her hands moved to grasp at his neck and bicep. She moaned again as he massaged her breast and he then bit her bottom lip.

He trailed his hand from her waist up her back and slowly started pulling the zipper of her dress down. She kissed him more roughly as the zipper came down. She moved her arms off of him to let him pull the dress down off her arms and upper body. She saw his eyes immediately go to the black lace bra she was wearing.

His hands covered her breasts and his mouth went to the side of her neck. His hands on her and the kissing, sucking, and biting on her neck felt amazing. His hands trailed down to tug at her dress, she pushed her ass up off the couch, so he could pull it down her legs, and it fell to the floor.

He paused to take a good look at her, clad in a black lace bra and a black lacy thong. “Damn.” He wanted her bad. He sat back on the couch and pulled her up to straddle him. Cordelia could feel that he was hard under her. She tugged his shirt up over his head and threw it to the floor.

She looked down at his toned chest and abs. She ran her hands over him and then grabbed at his muscular biceps. She loved how strong he felt. This was only the second time she had seen him shirtless and he looked even better than she remembered.

His hands firmly grabbed her ass, pulling her into him. Their lips met again. Cordelia moved her lips to his neck and she trailed one hand down his body to finally rub over the part of him that she craved and that wanted her the most.

He groaned as she rubbed him over his pants. The rubbing turned into grabbing and she sucked and bit at his neck so much she was sure it’d leave a hickey. She couldn’t deny how wet for him she already was. He was sexy, and he treated her great and that made her want him more.

She pulled away from his neck and he asked, “What do you say we take this to the bedroom?”

She nodded and then answered in a lust induced voice, “Yes.”

He stood up, holding her up, and she wrapped her legs around his back as he carried her to his bedroom. She loved how strong he was, it turned her on.

He walked them to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed and situated himself over top of her, holding himself up with his hands on either side of her head. She planted her feet on the bed and squeezed her knees against his body. He leaned down to capture her lips again and he let one hand go around to unhook her bra.

He took it off her and looked down at her breasts, seeing them for the first time. They were perky and perfect to him. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth. She gasped, his tongue and lips were so warm around him. She clutched at his back as he licked and sucked. She moaned at how good it felt.

He switched to her other nipple and did the same thing. He thought her moans were unbelievably sexy. It encouraged him to keep going. She arched into him which made him decide to gently start nibbling on her nipple. He was rewarded with a sensual moan and her hands tightened on his back.

He switched back to the other nipple and nibbled on it too. He felt her nails scratch down his back and one of her hands come around to work at the button on his pants. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Her hand went down his underwear and wrapped around his penis. Her hand was soft and warm. He groaned at finally having her hand wrapped around him.

Cordelia was pleased with what she found there. He was so big. She stroked him and felt his hand creep down inside her thong. She inhaled sharply as his hand grazed over her clit. He pushed his hand farther down and was now over her entrance. He could feel how wet she was, and he loved it.

He slowly pushed a finger in. She moaned, she looked down and saw him softly bite her nipple and pull it back. She groaned as he let go and brought himself back up to eye level with her. He slowly pushed his finger in and out as she let her hand go to gently massage his balls.

They quickly kissed again, and she pulled her hand out of his underwear, so she could push his pants down below his hips. He pulled away from her to quickly pull his pants and underwear off. Cordelia watched, and her jaw dropped as she saw his penis for the first time. 

He grabbed her thong and she held her hips up off the bed, so he could pull it down below them. Then, he pulled it down her long legs and threw it to the floor. Her vagina was so pretty and sexy at the same time.

He couldn’t wait to have her. He put his hands on her knees and gently urged her to spread them. He saw her look down at his penis again and she looked back up into his eyes as he crawled up farther between her legs and planted his hands on the bed on either side of her head again. She placed her hands on his back.

She was staring at him intently, he asked, “What?”

“I’ve never had one quite so big.”

He couldn’t help but smirk, “I’ll be careful,” he smoothly replied. She nodded and pulled her lips up to his briefly. She laid her head back down onto the bed as he looked down to line his penis up with her entrance.

He hovered there and looked back up into her eyes. He slowly pushed inside, Cordelia let out a gasp when he was fully inside. He paused and let her body accommodate to him. Their lips met again for a lust filled kiss.

Luke broke the kiss and pulled out of her almost all the way before pushing back inside. He watched her face. God, she was sexy, but he wanted to make sure he wasn’t hurting her. He slowly pushed in and out of her a few more times, she softly moaned and said, “It feels good.”

He kept going, setting a slow continuous pace. Her vagina felt amazing, it was warm, wet, and tight. He felt lucky to be the one thrusting between her legs.

Cordelia’s hand rubbed down his back to grab just above his hip as she moaned again. Her moan turned him on even more, causing him to groan in return.

Cordelia bit her bottom lip at the way his penis felt in her. He noticed and leaned down to kiss her roughly, this time he was the one to bite her lip. He started thrusting harder as she clung onto his back. She moaned, “Oh,” as he gradually got faster.

He moved down to hold his weight up with his forearms, so his body would be closer to hers. His chest was now rubbing against her breasts and nipples, she gasped at the sensation and ran her hand back up to his upper back and gripped tightly with both hands.

She pushed her hips up into him, needing even more contact. He gave it to her. His thrusts were so hard now that the headboard was banging into the wall. She arched her back briefly before starting to throw her hips up to meet his with every thrust. “Fuck, Luke,” she moaned. Her eye lids fluttered. He watched her face, finding her extremely hot, and she felt so good he groaned, “Damn.”

He leaned down and bit at her neck. Her grip on him tightened and, “Uh,” she moaned. He sucked and nibbled at her neck.

It was so good. She groaned out, “I need it harder…”

He felt like he was about to cum just from the way she said it. He moved his face back up to hover over hers as he picked up the intensity of his thrusting. He thrusted into her as hard as he could, so hard that she couldn’t meet his hips with her own anymore because it was moving her body back and forth so much.

“Mhmm,” she moaned and bit her lip. She wrapped her legs around his back which caused him to penetrate her deeper. “Oh Fuck, Luke!” She wrapped one arm up around the back of his shoulders and arched her back.

He never slowed down. “I’m going to cum,” Cordelia moaned. She could feel it building and building. Luke felt her legs start shaking, he knew she was very close. His penis hit the right spot, “OH SHIT!” She felt like she was in Heaven. Her nails dug into him as her legs clamped around his back.

The pleasure she felt was unreal. “LUKE! AHH!” Her legs were shaking around him furiously as her vagina spasmed around his penis. “OH MY GOD,” She screamed as her other hand came up to grab at the back of his head. She pulled him down so his head was resting on her shoulder.

She couldn’t get enough, and the feeling was so intense. She closed her eyes and couldn’t stop moaning. She whimpered, “Please don’t stop.” It felt so good she could feel her eyes tear up.

Luke thought it was incredibly sexy and he wouldn’t dream of stopping with her below him begging for more. He could still feel her vagina contracting around him, it felt great to him and he knew she must be having a mind-blowing orgasm.

He couldn’t hold back anymore, he came in her with a groan. He kept trusting as she came back down from her high. She loosened her grip on him and he leaned up to look at her. She unwrapped her legs from his back and opened her eyes.

The look on her face was one of pure bliss. He noticed her tear-filled eyes, “Are you crying?”

They were both breathing heavy and she answered, “It just felt so so good.” He felt proud of himself at the way he’d been able to set her off. He could feel her vagina still tightening sound him in aftershocks. So, he pulled almost all the way out of her and pushed back in. “Oh,” she groaned as her eyes rolled back.

He stilled inside her and stayed like that while she experienced the rest of the aftershocks. They stopped, and he slowly pulled out of her. Neither of them particularly liked the loss of contact. He laid down beside as she wiped at her face.

Luke looked at her grinning and said, “I’ve never made a woman cry during sex.” She turned to face him and replied, “I’ve never cried from such an intense orgasm before.”

He turned on his side, so he could wrap an arm around her and pull her close, “That was the best sex I’ve ever had, I don’t know if it has something to do with you being a witch or if it’s just you.”

They smiled at each other and he continued, “It’s safe to say that we’re sexually compatible.”

She laughed, “That’s the understatement of the century.” She placed a soft hand on his cheek and leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

\---

It was past one a.m. when Luke dropped her off at the Academy. After a goodbye kiss, Cordelia went inside and made her way to the stairs. Just as she reached the stairs, she heard someone come from the kitchen. Before she could turn around, she heard a familiar voice.

“Well, well, well, look who finally came back.” It was Queenie. _Oh great_ , Cordelia thought. She turned to see not only Queenie, but Zoe as well, both giving her shit-eating grins.

Cordelia said, “Hey girls, you’re up late.”

Queenie said, “And you were out late.” Her and Zoe shared a look while grinning and Queenie turned her attention back to Cordelia, “Got laid, huh? Judging from looking at you it was pretty good too.”

Cordelia blushed, “What?”

Zoe said, “You’re glowing.”

Cordelia could feel the corners of her lips inadvertently slightly turning up to hint at a smirk, so she quickly said, “Goodnight girls.” And hurried up the stairs and went to her bedroom.

When she got to her bedroom, she reflected at what happened tonight with Luke. She could feel herself beaming, she’d never felt such a strong connection with someone before, and it wasn’t just physical. She was excited to see where their relationship went.

\---

The next day she invited Luke to come to the Academy and have dinner with her and the girls. She wanted them to officially meet and he seemed happy when she suggested the idea on the phone. So, her and Zoe, Queenie, Misty, Mallory, and Coco made dinner.

There was a knock at the door and Cordelia went to let him in. Luke was happy to see her, she looked beautiful in a pair of black dress pants and a form fitting long sleeve black shirt with big maroon roses on it. He stepped inside and pulled her into a hug and pecked her lips before pulling away, so she could close the door. He just hoped the girls liked him, the way Cordelia had talked about them, she had considered them her family, so he wanted to make a good impression.

Cordelia thought he looked fantastic in dark pants and a tight short sleeve gray shirt. It showed off his muscles. She grabbed his arm and led him to the kitchen where everyone else was setting the table. They all turned when they heard them enter the room.

“Girls, I would like you all to meet Luke.” They all smiled and greeted him. Cordelia motioned to each one of the girls as she spoke, “Luke this is Queenie, Zoe, Coco, Mallory, and Misty. They’re all a part of the Coven and their the girls I’m closest to.”

They all sat down at the table together and ate while talking and the girls and Luke got acquainted. They seemed to get along pretty well. Cordelia was ecstatic that they all seemed to like Luke and Luke seemed to like them.

When they all finished dinner and all the dishes were cleaned and put away Queenie told Luke, “You better be good to our Cordelia. She’s been through a lot and if you hurt her, we will find you.”

Zoe nudged her arm and they both smiled at Luke, Zoe said, “Yeah, you seem nice, but just remember we’re witches.”

Cordelia knew they were teasing, “Girls…” It actually made her heart warm to see them get protective of her.

Luke said, “I’ll keep that in mind.”  


Queenie and Zoe said they were going to go out. Mallory and Misty said something about going outside to check on a sick dog they had seen earlier and invited Coco to go with them. They all headed out of the room and said their goodbyes to Luke. When they were all gone Cordelia sat down on the table in front of him, “That went well.”

He stepped forward between her legs and put his hands on her waist and said, “Yeah, they seem like cool girls.”

He leaned down closer to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She said, “I’m glad you got along with them.”

He leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away long enough to say, “Me too, but I have my mind on something else now.” They grinned at each other and he kissed her again. The kiss was very passionate. Luke pushed his tongue into her mouth and they both felt pure desire as their tongues met.

His hands rubbed her waist as he pressed his body into hers. “Aw,” Cordelia moaned softly as his body pressed against her vagina. She let her hands drop to hold onto his shoulders and they continued to make out heavily. He stopped rubbing her waist and was now firmly holding her, he let one hand push back to hold the bottom of her back.

They both loved the other’s warm body being pressed into them. They couldn’t stop kissing, Cordelia wrapped one arm back around his neck as she felt his grip on her waist tighten.

Misty, Mallory, and Coco were going to come back in the Academy, but they passed by the kitchen window. Coco stopped and threw her arm out causing them to stop in their tracks. She motioned toward the window. They could all see Cordelia and Luke making out.

Coco said, “Will you look at that? They can’t keep their hands off each other.”

They all smiled and giggled. Mallory said, “It’s kind of sweet.”

They walked on to the front door and walked back into the Academy. Coco shut the door loudly so that they would know they came back in, even though they weren’t going back to the kitchen.

Cordelia and Luke separated at hearing the door shut. Cordelia scooted off the table, took his hand, and started toward the doorway that led into the living room. “Um, Cordelia…” She stopped and turned toward him, “Yes?”

“I can’t go in there right now,” he said as he looked down at his penis. Cordelia followed his gaze, he was very visibly hard. Her eyes widened at the realization, “Oh.”

They could hear the girls talking as they headed upstairs. Cordelia looked up at his eyes and said, “They’re gone now.”

They walked into the living room. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her around to kiss her again. This kiss was needier and harsher. Cordelia put her hands on his cheeks as he bit her lip roughly. He pulled back and said, “I want to have sex with you again.”

Cordelia stared up at him through thick lashes, “Let’s do it.” She batted her eyes and asked, “Transmutation or walking?”

“Transmutation,” he answered immediately.

She smirked and in a split second they were in her bedroom. She waved one hand toward the door, locking it. Then, she clung onto Luke as she pulled his lips back to hers. Hands roamed over each other’s bodies, pulling at clothing, successfully getting each other naked, and kisses were placed on exposed skin.

Cordelia pulled away to look up at him and Luke watched as her eyes got fiercer, “Get on the floor,” she said.

He didn’t question it, he sat down. She straddled him. Her hands caressed his chest and abs before going up to his shoulders and roughly pushing, “Lay down.” He was very turned on. He laid down and felt Cordelia move down his body. He felt lips on his penis.

She pushed her head down, taking more of him in her mouth as she kept one hand wrapped around his base. She swirled her tongue around and sucked in time with the strokes of her hand. She pushed her head up and down quickly, sucking and using her tongue generously.  

Luke groaned and reached down to pull her hair as she went down on him. She let her tongue drag up the underside of his penis as she moved up and down. She moved farther down to take his whole penis in her mouth. He groaned and said, “You’re good at that.”

She kept going until he pulled her away by the hair. She looked at him and he groaned, “Give me a second, you’re going to make me cum.” She smirked down at him and moved up his body to kiss and nibble at his neck. She felt his hands go to her ass. She bit his neck one last time before leaning up and asking, “Can I ride you now?”

“Hell yeah.”

She smirked and moved down over his pelvis. She pulled her body up, lined his penis up with her entrance, and slowly pushed down onto it. “Oh,” she lightly moaned as he groaned. She planted her hands on his stomach and started riding him. She was already so wet for him.

His hands were all over her body. Her ass, thighs, hips, breasts, and stomach as she rode him. She moaned and situated herself up into a squatting position with her feet planted firmly on the floor, so she could ride him with more force.

“Shit,” he groaned. He seemed to really like the change and so did Cordelia. After a few minutes she put one knee back to the floor and started grinding on him. It put delicious pressure on her clit, “Oh.”

She put her hands on the floor and put all of her energy into grinding her vagina on him. Luke’s hands grabbed at the back of her thighs, urging her to keep going. He looked up at her. Her eye lids fluttered, and her head fell back, she was hot. She let out a string of low, sultry moans as she arched her back and came.

Coco and Misty just happened to be walking past Cordelia’s room at the time. Coco said, “Sounds like Cordelia’s having a good time.” Misty looked at her and scrunched her nose and asked, “Is sex really that good?” Coco looked at her strangely, “We’ll talk later.” And they walked back to Coco and Mallory’s room.

Cordelia stopped as she came back down. Luke was still rock hard inside of her. They looked at each other through lust filled eyes. They both grinned and suddenly Luke was standing up with Cordelia still wrapped around him. He walked them over to the edge of her bed, grabbing her ass and pulling her up off his dick. She groaned at the sensation.

He stood her up. He grabbed her arms and turned her around, “Bend over.” Cordelia smirked as she bent over the side of the bed. His hands gripped the sides of her ass and his penis pushed back inside her. “Ah,” Cordelia moaned.

Luke set a slow, hard pace thrusting into her. She gripped at the bed, this position made his penis hit her g-spot with every thrust.

Luke couldn’t believe how good she felt around him. He’d found it hard to think about anything but having sex with her since last night. Here he was now, pumping into her like he’d wanted to do ever since he dropped her off last night. He felt like he was going to cum any minute, but he wanted to make her get off again first.

He reached around and started rubbing at her clit. She immediately responded, “Oh, Luke…” His fingers worked quick, small circles around her clit as his penis was hitting just the right spot inside her. She pushed her face into the mattress a she grabbed at the covers. “OH… UHH,” she moaned loudly as he thrusted harder.

“Fuck, Cordelia…”

She clenched around him trying to keep the amazing feeling. He brought his other hand up to roughly pull her hair, making her head jerk back. Her vagina started contracting, “UH…LUKE…so…so good.” Her orgasm rocked through every inch of her body.

Luke came in her hard as he helped her ride out the last remnants of her orgasm. He let go of her hair and carefully pulled out of her. She whimpered at the loss of contact and that sexy noise made Luke decide he wasn’t done with her yet.

He lifted her by the waist and laid her down on the bed. He crawled onto the bed with her. He pushed her legs apart and his mouth went straight to her clit. Her hands dug into the covers, her clit was already sensitive. He wasted no time licking and sucking on the bundle of nerves and within minutes Cordelia was coming undone again. Legs shaking, toes curling, and screams filling the room. 

Something about the magic in her voice made all the furniture in the room rattle as her orgasm hit her hard. 

He gave her time to calm down and looked up at her, "Would you like another, baby?" She stared at him as she tried to even her breathing out. He pushed him face back down and settled his lips and tongue on her clit again. Her head fell back on the bed. Her legs were shaking, and her body was writhing from how sensitive she already was. 

It was so intense she felt like she was going to jump out of her body.  He quickly had her coming under him again. Her back arched sharply as she gripped at the covers. She screamed so loud and the lights in the room flickered on and off at the power of her intense orgasm. 

Mallory, Coco, and Misty looked around as the lights in the room they were in flickered. They could hear Cordelia's screams. Coco looked at Misty and said, "Yes, sex can really be that good."  

Luke pulled away with a smile on his face and crawled up beside her and pulled her into an embrace. He wiped his mouth with his hand. Cordelia finally started to come back to her senses she gasped out, “That was unbelievable.”

They cuddle a few minutes and Luke said, “I need to go, I have to get ready for work in the morning.”

Cordelia looked up at him, “I don’t want you to go.”

He softly rubbed her back, “I know, baby. I don’t want to either.” They kissed one last time and he stood up and got dressed. He bent down to kiss her again, “I’ll show myself out, get some rest. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

\---

A few weeks went by, Cordelia had been spending the nights of the weekends at his place. She couldn’t look the girls in the eye for days after she’d had very loud and intense sex with Luke at the Academy.

Mallory had told everyone what happened involving the Apocalypse and today she was going to bring Madison back from Hell. All the girls and Luke waited in the Academy. Mallory walked through the door with Madison.

Cordelia teared up, “Madison,” she rushed over and hugged her. Madison actually hugged her back for a few seconds, “Ok, that’s enough, you’re hurting my neck.” Cordelia walked back over to stand beside Luke as the other girls greeted Madison, who seemed excited to be back.

Madison looked Luke up and down, obviously checking him out, and stepped in front of him, “Who’s this?”

She stuck her hand out and he shook it and said, “Luke.” Madison held on to his hand and batted her lashes.

Queenie spoke up, “Back off Hollywood, he’s Cordelia’s new boo.”

Madison let go of his hand and glanced at Cordelia, “Wow, I’m impressed Cordy.”

\---

**6 months later**

Luke brought Cordelia to his parents’ home in Los Angeles. Cordelia had met them before and they got along great. They even accepted her being a witch. Luke said they were having some kind of family gathering his brothers and their families were there and one of his aunts.

They were all sitting in the huge living room having a good time. Suddenly, Luke stood up and gently pulled Cordelia up by the hand. “Everyone can I have your attention?”

Cordelia whispered, “What’s going on?”

Everyone’s eyes were on them. Luke directed all of his attention to her. He held both of her hands with his own between them. “Cordelia Goode, I met you in a store while you were shopping for paint and my life hasn’t been the same since. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, inside and out. You’re compassionate, loving, and smart. I would’ve never guessed I would be with a witch but here we are.” He let go of her hands and reached into his pocket to pull out a small box.

_Oh my God!_ Cordelia thought. He got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. Cordelia couldn’t feel tears falling down her face. She quickly wiped at them and Luke took her left hand in his. “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone else. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Everyone in the room was cheering and yelling from excitement. Cordelia couldn’t believe this was happening. Her hand was shaking as he slid the ring on. He stood up and she quickly wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug. He leaned down and kissed her. She said, “I love you.”

When the cheering died down, one of his brothers said, “Luke was so nervous, he made my wife and me listen to him practice what he was going to say on the phone a million times.”

Cordelia giggled, “So, this is why you brought me to Los Angeles?”

“Yeah,” they smiled at each other. Luke’s family took turns congratulating them, checking out the ring, and hugging Cordelia.

\---

**4 months later**

Cordelia and Luke had a beautiful wedding in New Orleans. The whole Coven was there, and Luke’s family had flown out to attend. They were so happy to officially start their lives together.

\---

**A few months later**

Luke lived with Cordelia at the Academy. Their wedding gift from Madison was placing a soundproofing spell on their bedroom, which actually was a very good gift. It was the middle of the day on Saturday and Cordelia and Luke were the only ones at the Academy.

Cordelia had been in her office, she told Luke she had an important ritual she had to research. Luke came into her office and she stood up and brought the notes she had written down over to him.

“What’s this?”

Cordelia paused, trying to figure out how to say this. “It’s a fertility ritual.” She saw the look on his face. “I know neither of us have been able to have children in the past. There is a huge possibility that this won’t work either. In fact, I tried it once before. But I was thinking, what if my ex-husband being a witch hunter had something to do with it? My body could have been rejected him for protection. What do we have to lose, what do you say we try it out?”

He looked at her, he’d love nothing more than to have a child with her, but he felt like this was no use, he didn’t want to get his hopes up, and most importantly he didn’t want to get her hopes up. But she was right, they didn’t have anything to lose. He smiled at her, “I’m up for it, when do you want to do it?”

She smiled excitedly, “It’ll take me about 20 minutes to get everything ready.” He nodded. She continued, “I have to warn you there will be a ring of fire, snakes, and a little blood.”

He looked at her, “What?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep you distracted from all of that.” He grabbed her ass and said, “I bet you will.”

\---

**9 months later**

“Push, Cordelia, Push!” Luke and the nurses were shouting. Luke wanted to take all the pain away, he bent down and whispered in her ear, “You’ve got this baby. Just think about seeing that little face for the first time.” He kissed her temple.

Cordelia pushed and a few minutes later their daughter was born. The doctor handed the baby to Cordelia, “Congrats Mom and Dad, she’s a beauty.”

Cordelia held her close, she cried as she looked at the most perfect face she’d ever seen in her life. Luke was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed hugging both of his girls, he was the happiest he’d ever been. He was so happy that he got teary eyed himself.

Luke’s parents had made it to New Orleans for the birth, they were in the waiting room. Zoe, Queenie, Madison, Misty, Coco, and Mallory were all in the waiting room too. They all came in, crowding into the small room to welcome the baby to the world.

Madison was the first to speak, “She’s beautiful.” Everyone agreed, and Luke’s parents rushed over to get a closer look. They all took turns holding the baby.   

Mallory asked, “What’s her name?”

Cordelia said, “Anya Myrtle.”

When it was Misty’s turn to hold baby Anya she sat down in the chair beside Cordelia, and she placed Anya in her arms. “Wow Delia, she really is gorgeous.” Cordelia smiled and placed her hand over one of Misty’s, that was still around Anya. “Misty, will you be her Godmother?”

Misty looked her in the eye, she considered the Supreme to be her best friend. She smiled with tears in her eyes, “I’d be honored.”

Cordelia felt like everything had finally fallen into place in her life. She had a wonderful husband that she was completely in love with and who was completely in love with her, she had in-laws that felt like a true family to her, she had her Coven who were all family to her too, she was the Supreme, and now she had a beautiful baby girl. Everything was finally going right, and she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
